bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
The Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb
Forget talking in the comments, chat in the chat! In real time! Check the side bar for chatting! CONTEST! WIN A FREE COPY (Yes, 100% Free) of Wrath of the Lamb! I've dug deep into my pockets and purchased a copy of Wrath of the Lamb, but of course, I decided that I wasn't going to stop there. I got a second copy and I'm giving it away HERE, on the wiki! However, there are bonus entries for our best wikia editors and our forums posters! So, visit the forums at this link!, go sign up there, and then head to the entry form located here, fill it out, and go on with your life! Winners will be selected when we reach 100 entries OR in 1 weeks time, whichever comes later (So, in other words, we'll run till we get around 100 entries, or until a week has passed if we've gotten much more then that. Also, in honor of Binding of Isaac's expansion being released, I'll be running a Livestream of all the content, so be sure to check it out at 8PM EST Tonight! Link will be forthcoming. Godspeed, ladies and gents, keep it classy. Lego6245 20:48, May 28, 2012 (UTC) The Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb is an official DLC expansion to The Binding of Isaac, which adds new items, rooms, enemies, bosses, and more. The DLC was released on Steam on May 28, 2012, with a trailer preceding it on May 6.YouTube: Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb Trailer :For pre-release information and beta images, see Wrath of the Lamb (Pre-Release). Items Activated Items Collectible Items Trinkets Pickups Cards: 2 of Clubs - unknown effect (reveals secret room?) (Grants 2 Bombs when used by Judas) 2 of Diamonds - Adds 2 coins 2 of Spades - Unkown effect with Isaac Joker - Teleports the player to the devil room. Pill Effects: Puberty - unknown effect, changes appearance Golden Key Dime Super Troll Bomb Eternal Heart - Adds 1 half of one normal heart (white), lost before normal hearts, but after soul hearts. Changes to a full normal heart after the floor is completed (?) Luck Up - Increases Luck Luck Down - Decreases Luck Challenges Achievements Secrets *Alt. Secret Room Some sort of purple slot machine with a crystal ball inside in the middle of the room. One coin inserted results in either a trinket, text giving you instructions across the top of the screen such as "go outside!", 1 soul heart, or a "loss". It's unclear as to what the text actually does to the character/gameplay. Note: This "Fortune Telling" machine, will either drop Trinkets, tell you a random fortune, "Don't leave your house.", "We all die someday.", etc., or nothing. Also, it can be found in Arcades, spawn randomly, and so on, just like regular Slot Machines. Floors The Cellar (basement alt) The Catacombs (caves alt) Necropolis (depths alt) Utero (womb alt) Cathedral (Sheol alt) Rooms *Angel Room: Unofficial name. An alternative to the Devil Room. *Chapel: Unofficial name. A secret room type with glass windows portraying a white cross as well as Isaac's face. Contained one half of an eternal heart. Please report other drops. *Heart: Unofficial name. A secret room type that looks like a room from the womb levels. Contained numerous full hearts. Please report other drops. *Library: Unofficial name. Found in the cellar. Gives you 2 books to choose from. Enemies Monsters Bosses The Cellar: Widow (Alt of Daddy Long-Legs) Pin The Catacombs: Blighted Ovum (Alt of Gemini) The Hollow (Alt of Larry Jr.) Cathedral: Isaac (boss) Necropolis: Mask of Infamy Happenings and alternitive to the devils room, where you pick up an item free of cost, mom has been defeated. Not sure if it makes a difference. Curses Curse of Darkness: Removes the map, replacing it with a black room with a question mark in the middle (same as a secret room) for the duration of the whole level. Curse of the Labrynth: Makes the current level much larger, by creating more rooms to walk between. Also gives the chance of corridors linking up. (needs confirming, this happened to me twice) Gallery Tumblr_m4q9u1Rsju1rwh6p8o1_1280.png|''Wrath of the Lamb'' cover poster. EyeSack.PNG|I have items. Technology 2, I don't remember the rest..... SuperGreed!.png|It's Super Greed! boi wotl.png|just a cool upgraded isaac i thaught you might like References